inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Suijin
|name = Suijin |romaji = Suijin |image name = N.png |kanji = 水神 |literal meaning = Goddess of Water |viz manga = Water Goddess |english tv = Water Goddess |occupation = Water god |species = Kami |gender = Female |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |skin = Pale |weapons = Trident of Amakoi |abilities = *Hydrokinesis *Atmokinesis *Teleportation *Spell casting |affiliation = Shrine of Suijin |anime debut = 27 |manga = 98 |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Suijin }} was the Water Goddess of a lake that was near a village that Inuyasha and his friends came across; she was captured by a water sprite named Daija, who then posed as the water god. History Six months before Inuyasha's group's arrival, she was overthrown by one of her own water sprites, Daija, who stole her Trident and sealed her away in a small cave due to her tiny stature without the powers of her trident. He then went on to pose as the Water God of the lake, beginning to demand sacrifices of the first born sons of the villagers nearby in repayment for keeping away droughts or floods. He also used the Trident to turn fish and crabs into his servants using its spells. During the story Inuyasha and his gang show up in the village and realize what exactly is happening when the son of the Village leader enlists their help in defeating the Water God to stop the sacrifice of his best friend in his place. The imposter floods the shrine however, they are saved by the sprites that tell them the whole truth of the fake Water God's identity. Inuyasha goes back to save Kagome while Sango and Miroku go to the cave to find the goddess. They release her to find her tiny body and bring her towards the battle. While there, she parts the water with one of her earrings so that the others can observe the battle with the imposter, who begins to summon hurricanes that could destroy the village. She calmly informs them to return her weapon to her and she could simply solve the problem. When the Trident is returned to her, she returns to her former height upon touching it and immediately proceeds to get rid of the dangerous winds and hurricanes. She returns to her former position as Goddess of the Lake. Powers & Abilities Weapons Trident_of_Amakoi.JPG|Trident of Amakoi. Untitled_(7).png|Suijin using the Trident of Amakoi. *'Trident of Amakoi:' The Trident of Amakoi was Suijin's main weapon. As the weapon of a water deity, as well as the primary means for said deity to project her desires into reality, it possessed numerous overwhelmingly powerful abilities. For instance, with only one hit, it reverted Tessaiga to its sealed form, it also easily deflected Sango's Hiraikotsu, and could easily cut through flesh and wood. Since it is a holy weapon, it could not be used by demons and humans, and only spiritual beings such as Suijin herself and the fake Suijin could use it effectively. Examples of other abilities the trident possessed are: **'Atmokinesis:' The trident has the ability to control the weather - the fake Suijin used it to summon a whirlwind to hurl Inuyasha in. Later on, with a verbal command while holding up the trident above her head, Suijin caused a raging storm to immediately disperse. **'Hydrokinesis:' The trident has the ability to control water - the fake Suijin used it to send tidal waves powerful enough to destroy trees, houses, and even carve holes into the ground. It was also hinted by Inuyasha's group that one of the fake Suijin's watery attacks actually had the power to destroy an entire village. **'Molecular Manipulation:' The trident was able to reduce any target it touched into foam. **'Teleportation:' The trident was able to teleport people and objects - the fake Suijin used it to warp Inuyasha and his friends to the bottom of the lake, and then summoned Kagome back to him in mere seconds. **'Spell Casting:' The trident enabled its possessor to cast spells, altering reality to various effects - the fake Suijin used it to attain a humanoid form, and to transform the fish and lobsters from the lake into warriors. When Suijin was reunited with her trident, its magic restored her to her true proper height. Trivia *Her seiyū, Masako Katsuki, voiced several characters from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series. They include Yuko from , and Ten's Mother from . Media appearances *Chapter 99 *Chapter 100 Anime *Episode 27 }}de:Suijin es:Deidad del Agua ja:水神 ms:Dewi Air zh:水神 Category:Deity Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era